


THE ONE AND THE ONLY

by ChaosCrie



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: I still apologize for having translated everything with an online translator, but English is not my language.I hope you like it.





	THE ONE AND THE ONLY

The deal went badly and Nevada was looking for a way to let off steam, whiskey and cocaine were no longer enough, he wanted a woman and wanted her immediately.

He came down from the balcony and looked around, the usual rinses came along crawling and begging but he wanted more, he saw you at the bar, you were laughing in taste with the bartender, the black dress wrapped your shapes and when he leaned forward to the boy he would rise slightly making Nevada crazy to remember the last time he saw you, he remembered your perfume and his hands on your body but when he tried to kiss you you left leaving him hard with the phrase 

"if you want me I must be the one and only" 

but, not wanting to get his feet in the head of no one let you go.

But tonight he was different, he needed confirmations after that deal gone wrong he had to have the proof to be still The King of the heights so, decided he headed towards you, when he was behind you he traps you in his arms resting his hands on the counter and rests with his hips on your ass.   
You hear his erection and you say

"it's your gun or you're glad to see me Nevada"

you would have recognized his scent everywhere, you continue to flirt with the bartender who is no longer frightened to play, Nevada now made his hands slide on your body, palpating your flesh and rubbing his swelling on you, kissed your neck and chewed the earlobe whispering words of appreciation in Spanish. 

You moaned slowly at his actions, and you reciprocated his rubbings by sticking your ass out at that man who, you longed for but wanted him on your terms.

When he kissed the back of your neck you wondered why you wanted so badly, rejecting that pleasure that surely was able to give you, you turned to him just to tell him something but, he made a quick move turning completely so that your back hit the counter and glued his green eyes in your leaving you breathless, you tried to free yourself from his grip but closed the space between you and kissed you, it was so intense, full of passion his tongue played with yours, his hands were now one on your back to keep you squashed against him and the other in your hair, interrupted the kiss with a groan of discomfort on your part he looked at you again and said

"Te deseo, I desire you in the worst way you can imagine"

those words made you give in, his Spanish was sexy and after that kiss you didn't care anymore you just wanted to be fucked by him ...

Without losing your style, however, you said

"on two conditions, first: as long as you want to fuck me there must be only me and second: you must fuck me so hard that I must not be able to walk after"

Nevada satisfied with his smug smile nodded raising you, kissing you hard as he took you upstairs.

Climbing the stairs he put you down, looked at you gloomily and then nodded towards the balcony railing, 

"do you want everyone to know who the Nevada woman is?"

he chuckled and moaned surprised at the sight of you bending forward on the balustrade for him, ordered his men to get off and not let anyone up and then it was all for you.

He approaches slowly, lifts his dress and sighs at the sight of your ass, takes off his panties and slides a finger along your folds causing a roar in him and chills along your body, then he bends over and feels his hot breath creeping into you, his tongue begins to flow up and down, wrapping your sensitive clitoris, dripping over him as he produces obscene sounds masterfully licking every point of your intimacy, moving only to catch your breath and biting the inside of your thighs, masterfully licking every point of your intimacy, moving only to catch your breath and bite the inside of your thighs.

The orgasm is forming, your eyes are closed and you suddenly bend your head backwards and task your back freeing yourself on his face.   
Nevada gets up, cleans her face, takes off her jacket and shirt and you feel her pants untied. You're wheezing with pleasure looking at the people below you, you're back behind and with the head of his cock teasing your sensitive entrance, he slips flat inside you moaning from pleasure to the warm and close feeling of you 

"as you're narrow Princesa"

again a few inches and is buried, remains still to get you used to its size then retracts almost completely just to plunge back into the depths with slow and deep thrusts that gradually increase in strength and speed.  
Roll up a fist of my hair pulling my head back sucking my neck so as to leave a flashy bruise "after tonight everyone will know that you are my woman" and fucks you hard relentlessly between groans singular you did not even know that the hips could have so much strength, you bounce off the railing, surely causing another sign, but you didn't care now I just wanted to ride that pleasure and finally screamed

"Fuck you Nevada you're fantastic" 

some people from underneath raised their eyes and saw you enjoy and crashed under the thrusts of Nevada, with their eyes closed and their mouth slightly open.

He strongly turns you around, he wanted to see your face while he was coming too, he puts a hand under your ass raising you up so that you could squeeze your legs around his waist he pushes you up and makes you scream again, you had your breath broken, your arms around his neck while he with a narrow hand on your throat forced you to look him in the eyes, with a deaf moan he came deep inside you, never breaking eye contact and caressing your mouth with his thumb.

When you had recovered and reassembled, he kissed you hard passing his long fingers on the sign that had caused you on the neck

"now you are mine!"

and you answered kissing him in turn

"the one and only remember it".


End file.
